Empress Shego
by cookiesforfrogs
Summary: Shego rules the world and she wants Kim by her side told from Shego's POV. kigo eventually if i carry it on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible etc belong to Disney

A/N Hi this is my first attempt at a Kigo story and I'm sure it's filled with problems I think Shego is OC but this popped into my head and I wanted to have a go at writing it. I know its a little bit dark and angsty. If I carry it on it will probably be a little dark for at least the next part.

Taking over the world really hadn't been that hard. I had expected a struggle, a challenge, I had wanted to prove myself. Instead the world pretty much rolled over and took it. The worse thing was I hadn't even gained what I wanted out of ruling the world. Nearly two years ago I ended up kicked in to a pylon with the woman I love screaming that she hated me. I'm still not sure which hurt more being electrocuted or feeling my heart shatter.

I had been searching for my princess for a long time now. I was too angry and heartbroken to work with Drakken after my trip into the pylon. So I branched out on my own, not because I really wanted to scheme and plot but because I needed to see Kim and I had been convinced she would find me and fight me, that she would stop my dastardly plots but she never did. Every scheme, every evil act worked perfectly I had been sure she would come. I made my schemes more evil, I aimed higher – I stole the Christmas tree from every house in Upperton (I couldn't quite make myself steal the presents), I even stole the Eiffel tower for gods sake but still she didn't turn up.

I couldn't believe she didn't turn up, she turned up to stop Drakken who couldn't go to sleep with out sucking his thump and the rest of those fools but nothing I did was good enough to warrant her intervention. Anger and frustration ruled, looking back I almost pitied the agents GJ sent against me. That my Kimmie never came, that she thought me less then those pillocks drove me nuts. In the end I turned to trying to take over the world, I had wanted to prove that I was worthy of her.

I took over the world with a combination of business acquisitions, scare tactics and good old fashioned fire power. The whole time I had been buzzing sure that Kimmie would come to me but she hadn't. I took over America and she didn't come, Brazil, Italy, Germany and still no princess. When only China was left I was sure, so sure that she would come to me I even reduced the numbers of guards and made sure the air ducts were easily accessible but China surrendered with out me ever seeing a hint of emerald eyes or ruby hair. So for the last year I had ruled the world alone, bored and full of heartache.

Ads ran on all T.V stations multiple times a day with pictures of pumpkin appealing for information on her or heartfelt pleas from some friends and family for her to turn herself in. A small army responded to each sighting in case it was her. At first I had gone out with them determined to track her down, to be there when she was found but the depression of false hope after false hope was too much I left them to it now. I had to believe I would find her in the end, she would be mine it was just a matter of time.

The gardens stretched out in front of me filled with life and vitality the small lake at my feet helped me feel calm and alive this was where I came to think. One thing I could definitely say about ruling the world was it gave you lots to think about. The sound of running feet had my three bodyguards moving into defensive positions. Sighing I stood up I doubted it would anything as fun as a groups of rebels – it had been months since anyone had managed to penetrate the perimeter of the palace I missed having a good fight. I was right it was only a messenger.

"Empress, I have an urgent message" the herald had dropped to his knees panting and clutching at his side god alone knows what had possessed him to work himself into this much of a state, doubtlessly it was some over blown crisis that just _had_ to have _my_ attention. "Well what is it?"

"She's been found Empress"

My muscles clenched painfully tight and the world seemed to swim before my eyes. "Whose been found?" my voice sounded horse and broken. _Oh please god please let it be Kim please._

"Kim Possible, your highness she was found in Russia they are airlifting her to hospital due to the seriousness of her injuries as we speak "

"Hospital?! My orders were for there to be no harm to her what the hell did those bastards do to my princess?!" My powers flowed over my skin igniting and setting me aglow in green. The messenger fell backwards and scrabbled at the ground trying to get away. "I don't know Empress, I don't know what they did".

I finally find my princess and those bastards put her in hospital I was going to kill them all, starting with this one he must know what they had done. Focusing on my anger I brought the flames closer to him. "Tell me now what they did to her".

My voice was low and calm now as if empty reaching out I slowly ran my finger down the soft plane of his cheek the flesh turning lobster red in its wake. He was making soft whimpering noises now, I wanted to make him scream.

"Tell me and I won't burn you"

"Please highness please I'm begging you I don't know anything"

Calmly I upped the power to my finger beginning to burn the skin now, I started to slowly trace a word my legs held his body pinned beneath me as he struggled ineffectually to escape. "I don't believe you, they've hurt my Kimmie and your going to tell me how". Tears streamed down his face hissing and evaporating as they hit the burnt skin, the salt adding to the pain. "I don't know Empress please god I don't know I told you everything I know please Empress please!!"

Taking my hand away from his face I moved so that I could hold his hand. "I'm going to burn your hand to ash" he was screaming now his body bucking wildly before I even started.

"Please Empress" I turned to look at the bodyguard who had spoken "if she is injured badly surely you should be with her I have called and had the jet readied for the flight, he is not important. Once you are there you will know for yourself what has happened". John was a good bodyguard/assistant and he was right I didn't have time for this I needed to get to Kim's side.

Standing up I looked down at the man crying on the ground his pants showing a slowly spreading stain and the word LIAR burnt into his left cheek. "Your right, I need to get to Russia" with that I set off towards the palace desperately trying to hold back the panic and worry that I was going to lose my princess permanently.

_A/N So should I give up now or carry on? _


	2. Getting to Russia

_**I don't own Kim Possible, mores the pity, her, Shego and co belong to Disney.**_

_A/N Wow thank you all for reviewing it is great to find out people think something I've written is worth reading and commenting on. So here is a second chapter. Please let me know what you think_

Chapter Two – Getting to Russia.

I couldn't stop thinking about my Kimmie, all I know is that she was seriously injured. What the hell kind of update was that anyway? The faint stench of burning leather reached me and sighing I reined my powers in.

The plane was beautiful, the council of advisors had advocated a bigger slower jumbo type plane – it was more befitting my station apparently. I had pointed out that they were stuck up idiots and told Wade to build me the princess jet. Sleek, fast, dangerous and beautiful just like the woman she was named after. Although it was officially known as the KS4E jet (Kimmie & Shego 4 ever) shamefully pathetic I know thank God it was just me and Wade who knew that that was what it stood for. In my defence I had been a tad drunk when I came up with it, Wade was the one who put it on the paperwork. Kimmie would be a woman now, how much had she changed since I last saw her?

"John, have you managed to get hold of the captain in charge of the retrieval team yet?". John kept walking towards me glancing around the cabin as he approached, John had the all American look except when it came to his eyes. John's eyes showed the life he had lived, a life filled with sights people weren't meant to see and that few would believe. Working for evil and often unhinged genii had a tendency to leave its mark on you.

"Not yet boss, I'm beginning to wonder if someone is blocking us. I've asked the professor to see if he can get through".

"Well if anyone can get through he can". I tried to breathe deeply and unclench my fists, the last thing I needed was to set the jet on fire.

"Empress, don't fry me but are you ok? I haven't seen you lose it like that for a long time". I couldn't help the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped me.

"You only call me empress when you're scared or you think you should because of whose around. I know I'm the big bad , what with ruling the world but you really think I'd fry your ass? Surely you're not afraid of little old me?"

"Little and old are two words I'd never use to describe you boss, you forget I saw what you did to the last bloke who said 5'5 was little. The thing is I was your sidekick after you broke with Drakken and I worked as a henchman under you before that boss. Most things I know how you'll take it, how you'll react and how far you'll go, but when it comes to your Kim I'm not sure you have any limits".

"Neither am I if she dies... I'll kill every one of those bastards that touched her, if I have to sink Australia to win her heart I will." My reference to Drakken's bizarre desire made Johns lips twitch upwards.

"I care for her, more then I should I mean she's a goody two shoes cheerleader who can't take a hint and thinks cargo pants look good. I probably shouldn't have reacted like that with the messenger but with everything that's been happening and then the thought of Kim lying broken on a hospital bed well".

I shrugged I didn't regret what I had done exactly but it strangely annoyed me that I had burnt the wrong word on his cheek, since calming down a bit I had to admit it didn't seem likely he had been lying. Still incompetent probably wouldn't have fit. Besides I doubted any of the messengers would bring me such a poor excuse for an update after this.

"What if she's not interested?". I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "I'm sorry Emp – boss I shouldn't have asked that". John was squirming in his seat now.

"Nah it's ok. I made a deal with Wade and I'll stick to it". At least when I think he could be listening anyway. "Going back on my word would be a big mistake. If I stick to the agreement I get a year to convince Kimmie that we should be together before he breaks her out. If I go back on it he'll break her out tomorrow".

John's eyebrows where high on his forehead and the question plain on his face so I decided to just save time and answer him. "Wade would know, probably before I did, think about it he designed this jet and dozens of other devices we use. You think he doesn't retain access and control? Most programmers leave themselves a back door and Wade doesn't just programme them, he builds them. He'd know, he'd break her out and then he'd cripple us. But more importantly then all that crap, I don't want Kim to be with me simply because she can't escape."

Which was a lie and I was willing to bet John knew it. Too many people would want princess in order to use her against me. She was never going to free of me especially since I got lumbered ruling the world because she couldn't get off her lazy ass and fight me. I figure she deserves some of the hassle I have to put up with.

"I would rather lose a limb and be forced to wear nothing but pink for the rest of my life then force princess to sleep with me". Which wasn't the same thing as forcing her to stay with me, sides Kimmie could be stubborn. It might take awhile for her to realise/accept that we should be together.

John nodded his head smiling slightly. I hoped it meant that he understood I wasn't going to rape her but that there was no way in hell I was letting her walk away. It would make it easier to move against nerdlinger if it became necessary. I didn't doubt that he'd programmed some surprises in case of him meeting with an accident. They would likely be less then what would happen if he actively went after me but well if it was choice between keeping Kimmie safe and with me or losing control of the world it was an easy one.

"She's going to need her own guards especially while she heals I'm guessing you'll want me to –".

"Mr. Walker, Prof Load is on the vid radio for you sir".

"About damn time". Leaping to my feet and letting out a growl of frustration I slipped past John, who wasn't moving anywhere near fast enough, and made my way into the cockpit.

Technology chirped and blinked in merry reassurance while the world streamed past the windows. Jumping slightly in his seat the co–pilot turned on the screen, while the lead pilot - Mark, another one who like John had been with me since the start, tried to hide his smirk.

Wades face appeared on the screen. Being taken seriously by the world and the passage of time had been good for him. He had gained some of the height needed to balance out the width of his shoulders and though he hadn't lost any of his pudginess it seemed to fit him better or perhaps he was just more comfortable with it, he was certainly more self confident.

"What took so fucking long Load, is it really Kimmie? How badly is she hurt?" God I hated how desperate my voice sounded.

Wade's face soften making him look more like the boy he use to be. Just what I needed pity from a teenager.

"Watch it Shego my mom's around here somewhere, she already thinks you're a bad influence on me without knowing your teaching me language like that".

I snorted "please is there any language left you can't swear in? And more importantly. _What. About. Kimmie_?" I tried to make the words menacing instead of pathetically desperate.

"I was really hoping that John was going to answer my call"

"Sorry it seems I can't run fast enough"

"Don't worry about it" sighing Wade looked down at the floor as if to enquire how he went about getting it to open up and swallow him. My heart was pounding _please don't let her be dead, please._

"Boss you need to take a deep breath, your sweating plasma".

Refocusing I forced my heart and blood pressure to drop as I wiped my hand across my forehead, he was right there where drops of plasma on my glove. Shit I hadn't done this since I first got my powers, the more stressed I got, the more adrenalin in my system the greater the production of plasma in my body. It had been a great excuse to be lazy as a kid.

I kept my face blank as I licked the couple of drops of plasma off my glove. Inside me was the only safe place for the plasma to go at the moment. It wasn't like I could just wipe it off with a handkerchief.

"Look nerdlinger whatever the news is just tell me" my voice was soft but thankfully it sounded closer to my normal 'I'm a hard ass tone'.

"I've been able to confirm that they have found someone matching Kim's description, she's currently in surgery. Her condition is critical but their hopeful she'll make it through the operation".

My hands were shaking, I wanted to scream, blow something up and collapse all at the same time but I couldn't do any of those. So I did what I always do, I got angry.

"They best get a lot more then hopeful nerdlinger.

My plasma had blazed to life running up both my arms to the elbow. The co–pilot who had jumped earlier opened his mouth as if to speak but John's fanatic head shaking seemed to clue him into the fact it would be monumentally stupid to piss me off right now.

"If she dies not one of those doctors is ever going to see a golf course again unless I bury them alive under one. What the hell happened to her?" Wades voice was weary now.

"I don't know. Most of her injuries are consistent with a fight but some are definitely unrelated to the retrieval team. She is bleeding internally, her left lung has collapsed, several ribs and her left leg are broken and her right has multiple hairline fractures on top of which her skull is fractured. Oh and her right shoulder was dislocated, all of which _could_ be accounted for by her fighting with the retrieval team. In addition she's apparently on the verge of starvation and has a large number of wounds in various states of healing some of which are infected. There's also a note saying the doctor was worried about her liver, their carrying out some blood tests.

I wasn't sure I was still breathing Jesus no wonder she was critical would she even live if she made it through the surgery? Would she die without me ever telling her that I loved her? No this was Kimmie she was a fighter and far too stubborn to let a bunch of crappy soldiers kill her. Shaking my head to clear my morbid thoughts I listened to Wade finish his report.

"I've been trying to get through to the captain of the RT but so far I haven't had any luck. The best I've been able to do was a private. He claimed to have been ordered, along with everyone else, by the captain not to discuss 'what did or did not happen on the mission'. I'm sorry Shego you're only an hour out now chances are you'll be able to pin him down before me but I'll keep trying".

He was looking at me expectantly and it took me a minute to realise he was expecting some kind of response from me. However my brain seemed real reluctant to work. Then what he had said sunk in and I was back on familiar ground as anger overtook shock.

"So the bastard knows or at least suspects what happened is enough to get him killed and he's trying to cover his tracks or run for it".

"That's one possibility. It might be he just believes the retrieval of Kim Possible to be so sensitive that he needs to maintain radio silence and make sure his people don't blab".

Hmm somehow I wasn't convinced that crispy captain was off the menu.

_A/N I am a little sorry about this chapter I know it is a bit boring and slow, originally I was just going to skip the flight and get straight to Russia which I still think would probably have been better but I wanted to get a few things out of the way. I might end up cutting this chapter at some point. But anyway as I said Shego will get to Russia next chapter if people still want it to continue and that should be more eventful. _


End file.
